Epizod 79
w Rzymie Mars:Cały Rzym jest mój Jowisz Junona Minerwa Diana Merkury Neptun Saturn Venus:No no no Marsie Mars:Upss ! no eeee tego nara Mars znikoł z Rzymu a został cały czas we swej siedzibie na Czerwonej Planecie Marsa , a w tym czasie toczy się walka po między Wiktorianami a Lucyferem Gabriel Maryja Jezus:AAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!! Lucyfer:Cha ha ha ha ! i co nie dajecie rady ! Melania:Dość tego Lucyferze już zadużo wyrządziłeś zła Lucyfer:Ta jasne Nike Aaron:''Ciemna moc anioła ! '' Christan Clara:Aaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!! Argona Kartagińska:Clara Christan Nikos:Dość Aaronie ! nie bedziesz krzywdził mych przyjaciół Aaron:No to pokaż co potrawisz Nikosie Nikos:Ja ci zaraz .... Argona Kartagińska Mlenaia:Nikosie nie daj mu się sprowokować Nikos:Dobrze uda my się Aaron:Nigdy ci się nie uda Nikosie Nikos:Pokonam ciebie i Lucyfera ! Lucyfer:Psss chyba w snach swych Argona Kartagińska:Ja w ciebie wieże Nikosie i nie tylko ja lecz też nasi przyjaciele Melanai/Nike:Uważaj na siebie Nikosie Nikos:Tak wiem uda mi się ciebie pokonać Aaronie a potem Lucyfera i ocale swych przyjaciół Nike Wiktorię i świat Aaron:No to dalej Nikosie ''Mroczne skrzydła anioła ! '' Nikos:Arrrr ... ! Argona Kartagińska:Nikos ! ufamy ci ocal świat Melania/Nike:Nikos twoja przyjacióła Argona Kartagińska jest przytobie nawet twoi kolejni Wiktorianie też choć są nie przytomni przez Aarona Lucyfer:Aaronie skończ z nimi wszystkimi Aaron:Dobrze Lucyferze za kończe to już na zawsze ''Mroczny krzyk Anioła ! '' Nikos:''Niebiańskie skrzydła bogini Nike ! '' walka po między Aaronem a Nikosem rozpoczeła się o losy świata Lucyfer:Psss ... Argona Kartagińska:Nike oni są nie przytomni Melania/Nike:To dobrze ten widok by ich zabił Argona Kartagińska:A co z Melania/Nike:Niech odpoczywają zasłużyli na to Argona Kartagińska:Ale mam obowiązek chronić ciebie Nike Wiktorio i świat przed złem Melania/Nike:( uśmiechneła się ) Lucyfer:No tak pozbawiłem życia Gabriela Maryję i Jezusa a teraz pozbawie ciebie życia Nike Argona Kartagińska:Nie bo ja jestem i ci Lucyferze nie pozwole byś coś zrobił Nice Wiktorii Lucyfer:No ty mi nie bedziesz wymiawaić tymi bredniami o jakiś tam .... czymś Melania/Nike:Lucyferze nie powalalaj zbyt wiele Argona Kartagińska potrawił przyłożyć pokonała Seta Lucyfer:Bo ty Nike jej pomogłaś psss ale mi wyczyń a walka trwa między Aaronem a Nikosem Aaron:AAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr !! Nikos:Aaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !! Obaj niedawają oznak zmęczenia choć oboje są rani lecz walczą między sobą Aaron:Gdy Lucyfer bedzie rządził światem ja po nim obejmę władze Nikos:Czy ty mu wieżysz Aaronie choć sam jesteś aniołem przecież jak możesz służyć swemu bratu Aaron:To mój obowiązek i braterstwo klanu naszego Nikos:Ja mam dla kogo chronić ten świat i tą boginię która uratowała mnie od śmierci to była właśnie Nike Aaron:Piękna historia ale i tak w niej ani Nikos:Daj mi dokończyć czy jak Lucyfer obejmie władze nad światem to co się stanie z miłością sam Lucyfer zakochał się w siostrze Nike Bii Aaron:On mi tego nie mówił ale coś spomiał Nikos:Widzisz Nike ma bardzo wiele sióstr są też Aurai boginki o skrzydłach motylich Aaron:Ooooooo teraz mi powiedzałeś piękną historię o Nice Nikos:Wiem bo mie wychowywała choć moi rodzice mnie niechcieli Aaron:Hymm dobra zakończymy to Nikos kiedy inndziej naszą walkę Nikos:Dobra Aaronie ale powiedzm ci jest godnym przeciwnikiem Aaron:Ty też Nikos pomóż swej towarzyszce walce z Lucyferem Nikos:Dobra Melania/Nike:(terepatycznie) Dzięki ci za rozumienie Aaronie dla Nikosa Aaron:Sama bogini Nike przemówiła do mnie Melania/Nike:Tak jesteś aniołem śmierci ty masz w sobie troche miłości do świata Aaron z tych słów od Melanii wcielenie bogini Nike aż mu troche łzy w oczu się pojawiły i znikoł zostawiając samego Lucyfera na placu boju ze dwoma Wiktorianami i z Nike